


Smoke

by khilari



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kink Meme, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurie is really a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

Laurie always loved jewellery, even when she was little, but she seldom wore it. Instead she kept it in a jewellery box in her room and took it out to admire sometimes. She loved the soft gleam of gold and the sparkling gems, but saw no reason to wear them on her skin where everyone could see them instead of just her.

*

When puberty hit her shoulder blades and the base of her spine ached for days. Doctors could find nothing wrong.

*

At eighteen smoke started curling from Laurie's lips when she was angry. She took up smoking to hide it and didn't tell anyone. Her father had always said she was strange, it seemed important not to let on that he was right.

*

After the Crimebusters meeting the Comedian cornered her and complimented her looks. Then he took the cigar out of his mouth and stubbed it out. Smoke curled lazily from his empty mouth.

'You're my father,' said Laurie, startled. She had no reason yet to be dismayed.

'Yup. And you grew up into a damn fine kid.' He stroked her hair and Laurie drew breath to ask what she was, what they were. Sally's shouting interrupted them.

 

*

Laurie asked Jon where the Comedian's apartment was and tracked him down. She stood in the middle of the floor when he came in, smoke coming from her mouth in puffs undisguised by her pipe.

'You tried to rape my mother,' she said. 'Why the fuck would you do that?'

She didn't want to be here, but she needed to know what she was. Why she existed. The Comedian looked at her, and for once he seemed a little lost.

'I can't explain here,' he said. 'Fancy a drive?'

Laurie should have said 'no' to a long drive with a known rapist. But he was her father, she didn't really believe he would hurt her. And she had to know. He took them to a place in the middle of nowhere, untended fields and scrubby forest, then got out of the car. Laurie followed. The Comedian tipped his head back, stubbed out his cigar and dropped it. His body shimmered and a dragon stood in front of her. He was huge, covered with leathery green scales. He stretched his wings and nearly blotted out the sky. When he turned to look at her with eyes like coals, Laurie folded her arms and stared back at him.

'So. Now you're going to explain,' she said.

He lifted his head and blew two trails of fire into the sky. 'We're dragons. Gold, food, women. If we want something we take it. It's what we are.'

'What you are,' said Laurie, although she could feel her skin prickling with the urge to change. 'I'm a half-breed. And I'm choosing to be human.' She walked back to the car and looked at him challengingly. 'Take me home.'

*

Taking up with Jon seemed like the right thing to do. He was more powerful than a dragon, she couldn't hurt him. Or even attempt to have him against his will. The next time the Comedian tried to talk to her she threw scotch at him.

*

Dan's innocence was something she could smell. It was hard to give in to her attraction, even knowing he was willing.

*

When Jon dissolved in front of her she shot Adrian. When he caught the bullet she gave in and changed. By the time they saw the peace he had created there was nothing left but ashes.

*

After she carried Dan and Rorschach back to Archie and shrank back to her human form she had expected horror and rejection. But Dan never seemed to care, and Rorschach seemed to prefer knowing she wasn't a woman. The three of them had curled up together, learning each others' bodies just to prove they were alive.

*

Rorschach is less innocent than Dan, but he wears his beliefs like battered armour. Laurie thinks of them as her maiden and her knight.


End file.
